Don't Love Me
by Emania
Summary: [One-Shot] A brief look at a possible discussion between Inu and Kagome about their feelings for each other and what should be done about it. Not really a song fic, although it was inspired by a song. Kinda OOC, really sappy, but what can I say? RR


**Rating:**  Sappy, but otherwise, relatively curse and lemon free.  

**Disclaimer**:  Not any more mine than the last time I posted one of these things…oh, and the song that inspired this is **_No Me Ames_** by Mark Anthony and Jennifer Lopez.  Obviously, I don't own that either.

+~+~

**_Don't Love Me_**

**_By: Emania_**

+~+~

Inuyasha neared Kagome, ducking his head to better see her face.   As he saw the tears fall along her cheeks, he cursed himself.  

Kagome met his eyes and turned her head.  "What do you want?" she asked, her voice low.

"Tell me why you're crying," Inuyasha spoke, his voice softer than he had intended it.  What was wrong with him today?  

"Why do you think?" she asked, the tears in her voice making it thicker than normal, keeping her tone lower than she would've wanted it.  "From…" she paused, her tears making it hard for her to breathe so that she had to take in a few sharp breathes before she could answer.  "…happiness."

Inuyasha reached out and took her hands before he even realized what he was doing.  "Then why are you gasping, like if you can't breathe?" he demanded. 

Kagome's glanced at him, then down at their joined hands.  "Because I'm lonely," she admitted softly.

Inuyasha looked at where Kagome was gripping his hands, and it seemed as if she were afraid she'd drown if she let go.  "Why are you holding on so tightly?" he asked on a whisper.  She didn't look at him and he was struck by the far away look on her face. "And why do you look as if your thoughts have taken you away from me, even though you're holding onto my hands?  You look scared to death, as if you thought that something would take you away…"

"Maybe something will…" Kagome whispered, unable to control the gasping as she tried to swallow her tears.  Her hands tightened on his and then relaxed. "I feel if I let go, the world will sweep me up and drag me off, like a strong river…" 

Inuyasha's hand turned to return the grip.  "I won't let anything drag you anywhere," he swore.  "Don't you know that?"

Kagome choked back a sob and let go of his hands, moving away from him as if she would walk away.  Inuyasha reached out and took hold of her shoulders, turning her to face him, effectively keeping her in place.  "Kagome?" he questioned.

She smiled sadly at him and suddenly something broke with an almost audible click and suddenly, she did feel as if she were being swept away by a strong wind or a swift current, and only Inuyasha's hands, warm and firm on her shoulders steadied her…only his eyes bright and warm was holding her, and as she realized this, the current stopped pulling…the world around her stopped moving…and the words she hadn't known how to speak, came to her as if they were the simplest things to utter. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Inuyasha fought back his instinctual reaction and managed to not pull her tight against him.  Was she really?  He had hoped, but…he couldn't.  He would only bring her pain.  He should push her away from him, he should remind her about Kikyo, he should…  "Wench," he spoke half-heartedly.  He was lost in the storm in her eyes.  What could you say to someone when they've just told you they love you even though you know they shouldn't…and…you don't have the strength to push them away?  "Stop being stupid," he spoke quietly.  "Why would you love me?" he asked instead, his voice thick with emotion.

Kagome shook her head, the sadness in her eyes giving way to an almost anger.  "You're so crazy and so stubborn!" she exclaimed.  "Why do you still doubt it?!" she demanded of him.  "I meant it when I told you that regardless of what stands in our way, be it the strongest wall or…fire or hell itself…" she paused at the words that had left her face.  "Whatever it is, whatever stands in our way…even if you can't love me…" she paused and her eyes were pure understanding of the meaning of love.  She finally understood…love meant giving of herself, doing all she could for him, melting the ice around his heart even if it just meant that it would make him all the more likely to go with Kikyo…even if he could not return her feelings…

"I'm not afraid."  Kagome whispered.  She was trying to read his expression and trying not to think about what she was saying.  There was no looking back now.  "I want to love you."

Inuyasha wanted so much to touch her, to tell her that he already loved her, but he knew he couldn't, knew he shouldn't, and he pushed her away from him, turning.  "Don't love me because you think I'm different," he bit out.  "I'm not, I'm the same monster you freed from that tree.  I haven't changed, even though you think I have."  He lifted the prayer necklace.  "As soon as you take this off, I'll…"

"You'll what?" she challenged.  "Don't you think that's it's only fair that we see the years pass together?" Kagome asked quietly, ignoring his tirade.  

Inuyasha ground his teeth together.  "There's no way you could love this," he insisted, likewise ignoring her question.  "Don't pretend to love me," he told her forcefully.  "I know what a lie it would be." 

Kagome was quiet for such a long time, he thought she had left, and he turned to find her standing there, looking at him with those eyes…a look that made him want to die in her eyes and be buried in her heart.   

"If I don't deserve your love, then don't love me," she said softly.  "But…" she swallowed  "But stay another day?" she asked.  "Don't go yet."

Inuyasha ran to her and shook her.  "Don't you understand?" he demanded.  "You shouldn't love me!" he exclaimed.  "Don't love me, Kagome," he told her.  "Because I'm lost…" he shook his head.  "The world's changed."  He met her eyes.  "Don't love me because you think you have to," he warned her.  "Don't love me because you think it's destiny, because we can't...I don't want to be your mirror…I can't live thinking you're with me because you feel its your destiny…" he shook his head violently.  "Fuck destiny, Kagome, don't love me because you think…"

Kagome looked like she was holding back tears.  "I'm not asking you to love me," she whispered.  "Don't love me," she continued.  "If it means being caught in a war full of regrets, don't love me, if it means that we'll just be caught here on earth, tied down with regrets and guilt…" she stepped toward him and he saw a glimpse of the hope in her eyes that he was so used to seeing, glittering even brighter from the unshed tears.  "I want to spread my wings and fly across the sky, Inuyasha, I want to fly with your love."

He couldn't deny it any longer, it was what he wanted in the deep secret heart he hid from the world, and somehow, she had gotten in.  He couldn't meet her eyes any longer and so he lowered his sight.  "I don't know what to tell you," he admitted.  "Whenever people want to, they can hurt…and they will, Kagome, they'll hurt you and they'll hurt me…I know it's true."

"I don't care about people, Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  "Me and you…" she took another step closer to him.  "We'll leave and they won't move.  They'll always stay stuck here in their petty little lives, but we don't need them…if I have you, I don't need anything else," she admitted.  Her eyes turned sad at the look in his.  "Maybe I should go," she whispered dejected.  

Suddenly, he was at her side, holding on to her hands.  "Don't leave me," he spoke suddenly.  He crushed her to him.  "Don't leave me, Kagome," he repeated.  "Don't listen to me when I tell you not to love me."  He let her pull away from him enough to look in her eyes.  "Please."

Kagome pressed herself against him, pulling him closer, trying to get tighter against him.  "Don't leave me, Inuyasha," she spoke against his haori.  "Don't disarm my heart with those words…"

He couldn't do this to her!  He couldn't…it wasn't fair to her… "No," he whispered.  "No, you shouldn't love me…" he wasn't sure if he had spoken aloud or not, so louder, he repeated, "Don't love me, Kagome." His arms were still around her, unable to make his voice rise to anything more than a whisper.  "I beg of you, Kagome, leave me my bitterness…"

"You know that I can't do that…" she replied.  "That it's pointless to even try…" she closed her eyes.  "That I'll always love you."

He closed his eyes and took in her scent, unconsciously tightening his hold on her, feeling the silkiness of her hair against his chin.  He pulled her away and turned his back on her, missing the warmth of her arms, the feel of her heart beat against him.  "You make me feel, you make me happy and warm, Kagome, you start to melt my heart, but I can't…I can't…" he closed his eyes with the feel of the pain.  "Don't love me, Kagome," he pled, his hands clenching into fists.  "I'll just make you suffer with this heart that's been filled with a thousand winters…"  

"I don't want you to love me just to forget your sad days," she told him.  "I want you to love me…just to love me."

He turned to look at her as the wind blew her hair away from her.  "Didn't you hear what I said?" he demanded angrily.  "I'll hurt you!  I'll make you suffer!  I'll bring you pain!"

She smiled and it was bittersweet.  "Even if you do…" she spoke softly, surely.  "I'll still love you," she answered.  "Life is full of pain, Inuyasha," she stepped softly toward him.  "There will always be pain, but with you…" she lifted a hand to his cheek.  "I feel like I'm finally home, like all the pain, all the burden is a little lighter, even if sometimes you might be the cause of it…but…" she ran her thumb down the side of his cheek.  "But if you love me…" she faltered, as if unsure of the words she should speak.  "If you love me for me…then I'll be able to bear anything."

His hand rose to capture hers against his skin and he pressed it, relishing in the feel of her skin on his.  "I…" his other hand was mirroring her actions on the side of her face, wiping at the trails of tears.  "I love you so much…"

+~+~+~

**A/N**: Okay, so mostly I posted this…well, because LilacRose told me too.  Yeah…so blame it on her if its too sappy.  I was inspired by the song I mentioned above and since the song is in Spanish, I translated it and basically was inspired by the lines of the song as to how the conversation would go.  Yeah, so that's about it.  I know they're a little bit OOC, but what the hell?  I hope you enjoyed it regardless.  

Oh, and leave your mark…be kind and review.  Lemme know what you think, okay?


End file.
